rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Dave Grohl
| bandas = Nirvana, Foo Fighters, Them Crooked Vultures }} Dave Eric Grohl (nado o 14 de xaneiro de 1969 en Warren, Ohio) foi o baterista de Nirvana dende 1990 ata a disolución da banda en 1994 despois da morte de Kurt Cobain. No ano 1995 formaría Foo Fighters. Biografía Infancia Cando Grohl era aínda un neno, a súa familia (o pai James, a nai Virginia, e a irmá maior Lisa) mudouse de Ohio a Alexandria, Virxinia, un suburbio de Washington D.C. Tres anos despois os seus pais divorciáronse, e Grohl medrou coa súa nai. Aos doce anos Grohl comezou a tocar a guitarra. Comezou con clases, pero cansouse delas e pasou a tocar en bandas con amigos. Un ano despois, un verán que pasou na casa duns curmáns, Grohl comezou a interesarse polo punk rock. O seu curmán Tracy levouno a varios concertos durante ese verán, e Dave voltou a Alexandria reconvertido. Durante os anos seguintes, Grohl tocou en varias bandas locais, entre elas unha chamada Freak Baby. Ao mesmo tempo estivo aprendendo a tocar a batería. Cando Freak Baby cambiou de formación decidiu ocupar o posto de baterista e a banda pasou a chamarse Mission Impossible. Posteriormente uníuse a unha banda de hardcore/post-punk de nome Dain Bramage. Durante os seus anos de aprendizaxe como baterista, Grohl citou a John Bonham como a súa maior influencia, e fíxose unha tatuaxe do logo dos tres círculos de Bonham na súa boneca. Scream Aos dazaseis anos Grohl uníuse á banda Scream, despois da marcha do seu baterista Kent Stax. Pouco despois deixou os seus estudios para adicarse a tempo completo á batería. Durante os seguintes catro anos, Grohl fixo longas xiras coa banda, gravando moitos discos en directo e un en estudio, Fumble. Mentres tocaba en Scream, Grohl convertíuse nun fan de The Melvins e trabou amizade coa banda. Durante unha parada da xira de 1990 na costa leste, Buzz Osborne (membro de The Melvins), foi con dous dos seus amigos, Kurt Cobain e Krist Novoselic , a ver a Scream. Nirvana Poucos meses despois, Scream separouse despois da saída do seu baixista, e Grohl recibíu unha chamada de Buzz Osborne. Sabendo que a Cobain e a Novoselic lles gustaba o xeito de tocar de Dave, Osborne deulle a Novoselic o seu teléfono. Novoselic invitou a Grohl a Seattle, onde Grohl asistíu a un concerto de Nirvana no Motor Sports Garage, o único concerto da banda con Dan Peters na batería. Posteriormente Grohl fixo unha audición e pouco despois uníuse a eles. Cando Grohl uníuse a Nirvana, a banda tiña xa gravadas numerosas demos para o que sería a continuación do álbum de debut. Inicialmente, os plans eran editar o álbum pola Sub Pop, pero a banda recibíu grandes ofertas de selos importantes interesados nas demos. Grohl pasou os seus primeiros meses con Nirvana, percorrendo varias discográficas ata ao final asinar coa DGC Records. Na primavera de 1991, a banda entrou no estudio para gravar o álbum. e Krist Novoselic, membros de Nirvana]] Nevermind superou todas as expectativas e converteuse nun éxito masivo, catapultando á banda ao escenerio mundial. Ao mesmo tempo, Grohl atopouse loitando co seu estatus na banda. Mentres que o seu xeito de tocar era un elemento importante no éxito da banda, Grohl considerábase como un máis dunha longa lista de bateristas. Segundo el, Nirvana fora a banda que gravara Bleach, e a súa chegada alterara aquel son drasticamente, e, segundo el, non necesariamente dun xeito positivo. A pesares de que Grohl escribira cancións durante anos, el negouse a usalas na banda por medo a danar a química do grupo. Sen embargo, Grohl compilounas e gravounas el mesmo, editando un cassette chamado Pocketwatch en 1992 através do selo indie Simple Machines. Grohl non usou o seu nome nese cassette e editouno baixo o seudónimo "Late!". No últimos anos de Nirvana, as súas colaboracións na composición incrementáronse. Nos primeiros meses de Grohl's en Seattle, Cobain atopouno unha vez traballando nun tema chamado "Color Pictures of a Marigold", e os dous remataron a canción. Grohl posteriormente gravaríaa para Pocketwatch e durante as sesións do In Utero, decidiu volver a gravala e a banda editouna como una cara-b no sinxelo "Heart-Shaped Box", titulada sinxelamente "Marigold". Antes, cando a banda traballaba no novo material para In Utero, Grohl contribuiu co riff principal de guitarra que acabou convertíndose en "Scentless Apprentice". Antes da súa xira europea de 1994, a banda decidiu programar sesión nos Robert Lang Studios en Seattle para traballar en demos. Durante a maioría dos tres días axendados, Cobain estivo ausente, polo que Novoselic e Grohl traballaron en demos das súas propias cancións. O duo completou varios temas de Grohl, incluíndo os futuros temas de Foo Fighters "Exhausted", "Big Me", "February Stars" e "Butterflies". No terceiro día, Cobain finalmente chegou, e a banda gravou unha demo da canción posteriormente chamada "You Know You're Right". Esa foi a derradeira gravación da banda en estudio. Foo Fighters Despois da morte de Kurt Cobain en abril de 1994, Grohl retirouse, inseguro de a onde ir e que facer. En outubro dese ano, Grohl reservou tempo no Robert Lang's Studio, e gravou unha demo de 15 temas. Coa excepción dunha parte de guitarra en "X-Static" tocada por Greg Dulli de Afghan Whigs, Grohl gravou todos os instrumentos el só. Ao mesmo tempo, Grohl preguntouse se o seu futuro pasaba como baterista doutras bandas. En novembro, Grohl fixo unha pequena xira con Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, incluindo unha actuación memorable no programa Saturday Night Live. Petty preguntoulle se quería unirse permanentemente, pero Grohl decatouse de que o seu futurorealized that his future estaba noutra parte. Rumoreouse que Grohl podería ser o substituto de Dave Abbruzzese en Pearl Jam, e Grohl incluso tocou coa banda nalgúns concertos da súa xira por Australia en marzo de 1995. Sen embargo, para entón, Pearl Jam xa contratara a Jack Irons, e Grohl tiña outros plans. . De esquerda a dereita: William Goldsmith, Dave Grohl, Pat Smear e Nate Mendel.]] Despois de mover a demo, Grohl atopouse co interese dun grande selo. Gary Gersh, que fora A&R de Nirvana, era nese momento o presidente da Capitol Records e falou con Grohl para asinar co selo. Grohl non quería facer unha carreira en solitario, polo que recrutou a outros membros: o antigo guitarrista de xira de Nirvana Pat Smear, e dous membros da banda Sunny Day Real Estate, William Goldsmith (baterista) e Nate Mendel (baixista). En vez de regravar todos os temas, a demos de Grohl foi mesturada profesionalmente por Rob Schnapf e Tom Rothrock, e sería editada en xullo de 1995 como o álbum de debut de Foo Fighters, titulado igual que a banda, Foo Fighters. A finais de 1995, propúxoselle á banda colaborar cunha canción para a serie The X-Files (Expediente X). Durante un descanso entre xiras, a banda entrou no estudio e gravou unha versión do tema de Gary Numan "Down in the Park". En febreiro de 1996, Grohl e a súa muller nese tempo, Jennifer Youngblood, fixeron un pequeno cameo no episodio da terceira tempada de The X-Files "Pusher". Despois da xira do seu primeiro traballo durante máis dun ano, Grohl comezou a traballar na música para a película de 1997 Touch. Grohl interpretou todos os instrumentos e voces el só, menos a voz dunha canción interpretada por Louise Post, da banda Veruca Salt, e as voces e unha guitarra de X's John Doe en "This Loving Thing (Lynn's Song)". Grohl completou a gravación en dúas semanas, e inmediatamente voltou ao seu traballo con Foo Fighters. No medio das primeiras sesións para o novo traballo de Foo Fighters, emerxeron tensións entre Grohl e William Goldsmith. Grohl sentía que os esforzos de Goldsmith non eran o suficientemente fortes como a banda precisaba, e optou por regravar algunhas das partes de batería el mesmo. A acción de Grohl non lle gustou a Goldsmith e acabou deixando a banda. Grohl e o resto da banda decidiron descartas as sesións de Seattle e comezaron outras en Los Angeles con Grohl na batería. O segundo traballo foi editado en maio de 1997 co título The Colour and the Shape. O álbum tiña varios hits, como "Everlong", "My Hero" e "Monkey Wrench". Xusto antes da edición do traballo, o antigo baterista de Alanis Morissette, Taylor Hawkins, uníuse á banda. No mes de setembro dese ano Smear deixaba a banda, alegando necesitar tempo despois de moito tempo de xira. Smear sería substituído polo antigo compañeiro de Grohl en Scream Franz Stahl. Stahl sairía da banda antes da gravación do terceiro traballo e sería reemprazado polo guitarrista de xira Chris Shiflett, que posteriormente se convertiría en membro permanente de Foo Fighters durante a gravación de One by One. : Grohl, Taylor Hawkins, Nate Mendel e Chris Shiflett]] No 2000, a banda reclutou ao guitarrista de Queen Brian May para engadir algunhas guitarras nunha versión da canción de Pink Floyd "Have a Cigar", tema que previamente Foo Fighters gravara como cara-b. A amizade entre as dúas bandas resultou na invitación para Grohl e Taylor Hawkins de participar con Queen no Rock and Roll Hall of Fame no 2001. Grohl e Hawkins uníronse a May e ao baterista de Queen Roger Taylor para tocar "Tie Your Mother Down". A finais do 2001, Foo Fighters voltou ao estudio para traballar no seu cuarto álbum. Despois de catro meses no estudio, coas sesión rematadas, Grohl aceptou unha invitación para unirse a Queens of the Stone Age e axudalos na gravación do seu álbum Songs for the Deaf do 2002. Despois dunha pequena xira polos Estados Unidos coa banda, Grohl chamou aos outros membros de Foo Fighters para regravar enteiramente o seu álbum no seu estudio de Virginia. O resultado sería o álbum One by One. Grohl e os Foo Fighters editaron o seu quinto disco, In Your Honor, o 14 de xuño do ano 2005. Este conta con colaboracións de John Paul Jones de Led Zeppelin, Josh Homme de Queens of the Stone Age e Norah Jones. Outros proxectos Aparte das súas bandas principais, Grohl estivo envolto en outros proxectos musicais. En 1992, Grohl tocou a batería no EP en solitario de King Buzzo, onde aparece nos créditos como Dale Nixon, un seudónimo que Greg Ginn adoptou para tocar o baixo no álbum de Black Flag My War. En 1993, Grohl foi reclutado para axudar a recrear a música dos primeiros anos de The Beatles para a película Backbeat. Grohl tocou a batería nunha formación que tamén incluía a Greg Dulli de Afghan Whigs, ao produtor Don Fleming, a Mike Mills de R.E.M., a Thurston Moore de Sonic Youth e a Dave Pirner de Soul Asylum. Rodouse un video musical para a canción "Money (That's What I Want)" mentres Grohl estaba con Nirvana na súa xira europea de 1994, sen embargo Grohl foi gravado en incluído posteriormente. Nese mesmo ano, Grohl tocou a batería en dous temas do álbum Ball-Hog or Tugboat? de Mike Watt. A principios de 1995, Dave e os Foo Fighters fixeron a súa primeira xira nos Estados Unidos como teloneiros de Watt. Bautizada a xira como "Ringspiel", a banda de Watt contou con Grohl e William Goldsmith na batería, Eddie Vedder e Pat Smear na guitarra e Watt no baixo. ]] Durante o principio do ano 2000, Grohl pasou tempo no seu estudio escribindo e gravando varias canción para un proxecto de metal. Grohl foi reclutando aos seus vocalistas de metal favoritos dos anos 80, incluíndo a Lemmy de Motörhead, Conrad "Cronos" Lant de Venom e Max Cavalera de Sepultura, para interpretar as voces nas cancións. O proxecto foi editado no 2004 baixo o nome de Probot. No 2003, Grohl tocou a batería no album autotitulado de Killing Joke. Este feito sorprendeu a moitos fans de Nirvana, debido a que a banda fora acusada por roubar o riff inicial de "Come as You Are" da canción de Killing Joke "Eighties", de 1984. Grohl prestou as súas habilidades coa batería a outros artistas a principio dos anos 2000. No 2000, Dave tocou a batería e cantou na canción "Goodbye Lament", do álbum de Tony Iommi Iommi. No 2001, Grohl tocou no álbum de debut de D], e aparece no video do sinxelo "Tribute". Posteriormente apareceu na película do 2006 Tenacious D in: The Pick of Destiny e toca na súa banda sonora. No 2002, Grohl axudou a Chan Marshall de Cat Power no álbum You Are Free. No 2004 tocou a batería en varios temas do álbum With Teeth de Nine Inch Nails, editado no 2005. Tamén tocou a batería no tema "Bad Boyfriend" no álbum de Garbage Bleed Like Me do 2005. Máis recentemente, contrubuiu coa batería na canción "For Us" do álbum de Pete Yorn Nightcrawler, do 2006. Aparte de na batería, Grohl contribuíu coa guitarra nunha versión do tema de Neil Young "I've Been Waiting For You" no álbum de David Bowie Heathen, editado no 2002. Vida persoal Grohl estivo casado dúas veces. O seu primeiro matrimonio foi coa fotografa Jennifer Youngblood, dende 1993 ata 1997. Despois do seu divorcio, Grohl tivo unha relación con Louise Post de Veruca Salt, con Melissa Auf der Maur, e coa deportista Tina Basich. Despois desas relacións casou coa antiga produtora da MTV Jordyn Blum, o 2 de agosto do 2003, na súa casa de Los Angeles. Entres os convidados estaban Clive Davis, Jack Black e o seu antigo compañeiro en Nirvana Krist Novoselic. O 15 de abril do 2006, Grohl e a súa muller tiveron unha filla, Violet Maye, chamada así pola avoa materna de Dave. Grohl, Dave Grohl, Dave Grohl, Dave Categoría:Músicos de Ohio